It Feels Wrong
by pellyeve93
Summary: Shizuha thinks about her and Minoriko's relationship. MinorikoxShizuha. Rated M to be safe... Oneshot.


(A/N:) Found this hiding in my GIF. folder... I wonder how it made its way in there~ I think I wrote this back in January, not too sure, but I hope you enjoy it!

"Mmm... Shizuha..."

Minoriko shifted in her sister's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing her again. She pushed herself closer to the older girl and rubbed up against her, attempting to deepen the kiss. For some strange reason, Shizuha wasn't being as enthusiastic about this as she usually was. Her body was tense and her arms were awkwardly wrapped around Minoriko's waist as she half-heartedly kissed back. Her younger sister suddenly stopped kissing her and pulled away with a look of confusion on her face.

"Is something wrong? You're very tense," she asked, loosening her grip on the other girl's neck and kissing her cheek softly.

Shizuha looked down and shook her head, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. "I'm fine. Just... tired." She faked a yawn and tried to look sleepy, hoping that she'd be left alone even though she didn't feel like sleeping and would probably end up lying in bed awake for hours.

Minoriko frowned, seeing right through her lie.

"Why are you lying to me, Shizuha? Aren't you enjoying this?" She smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her again, forcing her tongue into her mouth. Shizuha's eyes widened in surprise as she tried to move herself away, tossing her head. The arms around her neck moved to her face and held her still as Minoriko ground her hips against her own. She moaned into her little sister's mouth and shut her eyes tightly, kissing back, but not with the same eagerness as her sister.

She felt Minoriko's hands stroke her face and then slide down to her shirt and begin to unbutton it awkwardly, doing her best to look down to see what her hands were doing.

'_Oh no..._' This was definitely _not _what Shizuha wanted. She froze and gasped as she felt her sister pull away from her lips and start to slowly kiss her way down to her neck. She grabbed the other girl's hands and stopped her, holding onto them tightly.

"N-no, Min-"

"Something _is_ wrong! Why did you do that?!"

Minoriko glared at her and pulled her hands out of her grasp, waiting for an answer.

"I... sorry I just..." Shizuha fumbled with her words and bit her lip, staring at her hands and picking at her nails to avoid making eye contact with the angered girl sitting on her lap.

"Answer me and look at me, Shizuha!" Minoriko's voice had a sharp edge to it that made Shizuha feel a bit scared. She reluctantly looked up into her sister's eyes, still fidgeting a small bit, and tried to string together an excuse of some kind.

"Umm... I don't... please..." She just didn't know what to say, and being put on the spot like this didn't help.

"Never mind!" Minoriko climbed off her lap and stormed out, slamming the door loudly. Shizuha winced as she heard a few muffled sobs and sniffles from the next room and felt extremely guilty. She thought about maybe going and apologizing to her, wondering why she was so upset, but instead got up and quickly made her way outside, fixing her shirt as she walked. She made sure to close the door quietly behind her.

Shizuha sat on the cold ground, staring into the evening sky. The sun was setting, illuminating the sky with beautiful shades of yellow. Normally, she would have been able to appreciate the scene, but right now her mind was too crowed with other, more important things. She lay back and sighed, running her hand through her blonde hair. For months now this one thought had nagged at her mind, causing her many sleepless nights of tossing and turning in bed.

Her relationship with Minoriko.

Shizuha knew it was wrong. Very wrong. Minoriko was her sister and they shouldn't be in the sort of relationship they were in but... she couldn't help it. She loved her. Loved her so, so much.

Sometimes Shizuha wondered if she really _did_ love her little sister in the romantic kind of way or if it was just her loneliness. While Minoriko was always the popular one who was near people quite often, Shizuha stayed by herself, alone. Maybe she just fooled herself into thinking she loved her to occupy the empty space in her heart; to feel like she was capable of loving someone.

But when she did feel like this, Shizuha would remember all the times they had kissed or embraced each other and her heart would beat faster and she would feel butterflies in her stomach. And whenever she looked at her she could see that Minoriko was easily the most beautiful girl she had ever laid her eyes on. But it still felt _wrong_.

Shizuha sighed and rubbed her eyes, thinking about what had happened before she'd gone outside. Normally when things got heated like that, she wouldn't feel dirty or guilty until after, often staying awake for the rest of the night feeling awful about what she had just done. But the moment Minoriko sat on her lap and kissed her, she'd felt so... so wrong, and that had never happened before. She did love her, but doing thing like that reminded her of how immoral their relationship really was.

Shizuha sat up, noticing that while she was lost in her thoughts, it was after getting quite dark and a lot colder. She stood up and brushed herself off then made her way back into the house, pausing for a moment when she entered, listening for any quiet sobs. When she heard nothing, she closed the door behind her and walked towards the door that Minoriko had gone through earlier, knocking on it.

"Minoriko?"

"Go away!" A muffled voice came from within the room.

Shizuha sighed and opened the door and slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. She felt her way around the dark room until she found her sister's bed and sat down on it.

"I _said_, go away!"

Minoriko rolled over to face Shizuha, rubbing her eyes.

"Please, I'm sorry! I... I don't know what I was thinking... I..." Shizuha lay down beside her sister and stroked her hair.

"I thought that you didn't love me anymore. And I'm still mad at you!" Minoriko glared at her but allowed her to play with her hair.

"You have every right to be. And I... I l-love you."

It felt so great to be able to say those three words to someone, even if their love wasn't right.

"I love you too."

Minoriko shifted closer to Shizuha and gave her a quick kiss before burying her face in her shoulder. Her older sister smiled and patted her head, no longer feeling like what they were doing was wrong.


End file.
